Shadow's Emerald Quest
by cloud-crine
Summary: Shadow, Sonic, and Tails go on the adventure of a lifetime to find the Chaos Emeralds.


It was your typical Mobius day. Sonic and Tails were standing around in the park, bored out of their minds. "Dude, I'm so bored!" complained Sonic, as he picked some snot out of nose and ate it. Shadow walked up to the two with a look on his face that suggested he was up to no good. "Hey, Sonic." said Shadow. "What" replied Sonic. Then Shadow had an angry expression, suggesting that something was BOTHERING him. "I need your help," Shadow began, "to find the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic was so bored that he accepted without even stopping to think about it. That's Sonic, he doesn't stop. But secretly, Sonic was planning something. "If I get the Chaos Emeralds, I can transform into Super Sonic, and fucking kill Shadow once and for all." Sonic thought to himself. Tails was listening in on the conversation. "Hey guys, can I come too?!" asked Tails. Sonic frowned. "Sure, but don't get in the way." he said.

The trio soon arrived at the mysterious Chaos Temple, where all seven Chaos Emeralds were located. They would have to overcome many challenges, and face deadly trials, if they wanted those emeuralds. "Here we are." Tails said. Everyone ignored Tails. "Here we are." Shadow said. Tails was mad. The three questers walked into the temple, with Tails putting his arm around Sonic. Tails kept slowly inching his hand down Sonic's back, which made Sonic uncomfortable, and he began to sweat. Suddenly, Sonic threw Tails arm off of him and pointed at something. "Look, there's one!" Sonic exclaimed, and it turned out to be none other than the first Chaos Emerald, sitting atop a golden pedestal. Shadow smirked, shook his head, and put his hands on his hips. "That's a fake emerald, left here by the TROLLS, as a trap for any adventurers who dare enter this temple looking for emeruralds." Shadow explained, amused by Sonic's gullibility. Suddenly, dark figures holding spears began to pop out from behind the pedestal.

The shadowy figures ran out into the light, revealing themselves to be the trolls mentioned by Shadow. "TROLOLOLOLO!" the trolls hollered. "TROLLS!" yelled Tails with eyes wide open. The trolls made their trademark troll face, as a sign that they were hungry...for furry flesh. The leader of the trolls, King Troll, stepped forward in front of the crowd of trolls. "Get them, my little trolls!" he commanded. And instantly the trolls charged forward at incredible speed. Tails screamed, and began to flee. But he was no match for the trolls, who swarmed him before he could even yell for help. The trolls surrounded Tails and grabbed him. "TROLOLOLOLO", the trolls screamed. They tore at his flesh, stabbed him with their spears, gnawed on his flesh, kicked him down, and then began to rape him. Sonic and Shadow could only watch in horror and slight sexual arousement as Tails took a troll dick in every hole on his body. A cock in his mouth, a cock up his nose. A cock in his ear, a cock up his ass. They tore off his dick and his testicles, and then, using their spears, proceeded to rip open a makeshift vagina where his balls once were. Every troll took turns fucking him in his new pussy, not hesitating to cum as soon as they could. After all of the savages had been satisfied, they took turns stabbing what was left, and cumming in the new holes they made. When they were done, they all took a piss on the body. Tails was still alive through all of the torture. Then, using a spear, King Troll beheaded Tails, finally killing him. King Troll laughed and stuck the spear in the ground, then placed Tails' head on the sharp end. That shit only took 8 minutes.

Sonic and Shadow stood there with their eyes and their mouths wide open. The trolls then turned to them, which caused the two to regain their senses. "Looks like it's time to fight." Sonic said as he narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, and took a fighting stance. You could tell that he was prepared to kick all the ass he necessary to avenge Tails' gruesome demise. Sonic charged at the gathering of trolls. Shadow, on the other hand, sighed and folded his arms. "Fool..." he muttered to himself as he too began to charge at the trolls. "TROLOLOLOLOLO", the trolls continued to yell. Sonic jumped up in the air and did one of his patented Sonic Spin Kicks™, sending multiple trolls flying through the air. Shadow ran at King Troll. He began charging a fireball. "HADOOOKEN!" exclaimed Shadow as he fired the Hadoken straight at King Troll's face. "KUSOOOO!" yelled King Troll has his face began to melt. He quickly put out the flames, but it was already too late. His face had been permanently modified. "My face, ohh! My beautiful face!" King Troll grabbed a mirror to examine the horror, but instead, he was surprised by what he saw. "Oh my God... I have become the perfect Troll!" King Troll's face had been changed into the actual trollface meme face. The perfect trollface. King Troll whistled to halt the trolls' attack. "Go forth, mah friendz. XD" said King Troll to Sonic and Shadow as he gestured towards the room's exit. Sonic and Shadow nodded, thanked King Troll, and happily continued on their jolly way, completely forgetting about the Rape of Tailjing.


End file.
